Christmas gone wrong
by cartoonanimecharacters
Summary: The boys are spending Christmas at the dojo, there's typical teenage drama unexpected visitors and new guests not good at summary's sorry oc and original characters ships: jayxnya, kaixskylar
1. prologue

**chapter 1 prologue**

t was the begining of december and the boys thought the best place to spend the holiday was at the dojo so they where on there way to the dojo on the bounty nya was

stearing the ship and zane was looking for any energy signals garmadon, sensei wu and misako was in one of the rooms having herb tea and the boys was on deck planning

what to get for everyone for christmas to make sure they dont get the same gifts

"okay boys if your going to ninjago city you better jump of now" nya shouted

the boys look at her and lloyd shouts "okay zane you coming" and the boys get ready to jump off

"oh yes i need to get some things" he says running to the guys as they jump off

fifteen minutes later they get to the spinjitzu dojo and nya lands the bounty in a great spot. when they get of they make them selves to the dojo as it is snowing and

windy, it gets to 7pm and nya is starting to get adjitated as she paces the floor backwords and forwords

"where are they? they should have been here half an hour ago" nya says still walking backwords and forwords

garmadon and misako just watch her when sensei wu walks in.

"don't worry nya they promised to be back at six fourty five there only fifteen minutes late and i should be somewhere" sensei said trying to calm her down

nya says curiously "where are you going?"

"i have some buisness to attend i will be back tomorrow but i can't leave without telling the boys you know what lloyd is like" sensei replyed

garmadon and misako looked at him as he said that and garmadon says "he can be a little stuborn sometimes thats all"

wu just noddes his head and looks at the clock when the door slams open with a frosty breeze comes in. kai, lloyd and zane walks through the door

"awww its just you" nya says disapointed

"ohh, hey nya its just your brother walking in with two heavy bags and freezing cold" kai says sarcasticly while waving his hands around

in the backgroud lloyd and zane are chuckling and giggling at kias sacrcasm nya turns to them and kai bursts out laughing, garmadon looks at lloyd and lloyd stops

laughing and looks to the floor

nya putting her hands infront of her and says "no, no it's just im waiting for some one"

"i know jay, your waiting for jay i swear the ne-" kai says

"nothing, nothing" kai said as everyone looks at him

to break the tention sensei wu asks "where are the other two" lloyd steps up and says "apparently jay forgot something but didn't want to go alone so cole went with

him"

kai suddenly caughs "whimp" and then whistles

the boys take the bags to there room and seven minutes later jay and cole walks in "hey guys" they say together

jay being jay tries to explain "i know that we where supposed to be here an hour ago but this was the most important thing ever"

sensei just looks at them and says "well now you're all here i have to be somewhere i'll be back tomorrow okay, while im gone garmadon is in charge"

they all nod but lloyd says "where do you have to go that is so important"

wu looks at him and gestures to the clock "i was supposed to be there an hour ago but you all took your time so im late" not letting no-one else speake he gets his

staff and leaves

"well at least villians have christmas off right,right?" jay says orquidly

nya just walks up to him and hugs him he can feel kais stare burn into the back of his head. cole notices kai staring at jay and nya and because cole got over the

whole nya thing and is best friends with jay again gets kai of his walks up to kai and says "hey kai wanna play ninja battle" kai looks at him weird because

cole never lets people go on his x-box well the only person is jay kai just says "yeah whatever but im being kai" cole just laughs and says "no fair, fine i get to be

cole"

zane and lloyd go in the corner and do spinjitzu jay, nya and misako go to make everyone a hot chocolate and garmadon stays in the room with the boys. after four hours

of ninja battle and three cups of hot chocolate each, garmadon thinks everyone should go to bed. jays always the last person to go to bed because he has a strict

routine. nya turns off all the lights and kisses jay then goes to bed but jay forgets to do his routine and goes straight to bed.


	2. an unexpected visitor

_**chapter 2 an unexpected visiter**_

 **Jays POV**

the next morning i woke up early to do my routine i slowly get out of bed, grab a towl and go into the bathroom when all

of a sudden.

i yell as loud as i could

i look in the mirror and blinked ten times before the others charge in without knocking

"yeesh what happened to you? how did you get a black eye?" Kai said not in concern but in curiosity

Nya wacks her brother and walks up to me "how did this happen? i know you sleep late but you never have bags under your eyes."

Lloyd just looks at me , Zane walks past looks and shouts "im going to make breakfast!"

i watch as Kai and Lloyd runs after Zane and asks numerous questions on what we are having before he answers there questions he shouts

"Nya you should realy go get Cole!" and starts talking to Kai and Lloyd

Nya looks at me "so what happened?" she asked

"have you seen him hes a mess, your supposed to be his girlfriend yet you know nothing about him" someone says behind Nya before

we both turn to look and see Cole, "it obvious he hasn't done any of his routine" Cole says in the bathroom door way

i look at him then at Nya before saying "how could i forget my routine?"

Cole turns to me and starts saying "well it could be the fact..." before being interrupted by Nya "Cole that doesn't matter right now,

what matters it sorting out Jay before he freaks and has a heart attack" she says while pushing Cole out of the bathroom and about to

close the door, i suddenly grab the door before she slams it in his face, i drop the towl and go into the kitchen and sit at the table

only to hear Nya nagging at me behind me "why dont we go into the bathroom and fix you up before breakfast" i look at her and shake my

head before asking "so Zane what are we having for breakfast?"

before Zane could answer someone knocked on the door as me and the others turn Nya shouts "ill get it!"

 **Kais POV**

im in the kitchen watching Zane make some mean pancakes when all of a sudden all i can hear is Nya nagging at jay to go fix him up Jay

sits at the table and a sudden knock on the door we all turn to the door before Nya shouts "ill get it!" we all turn to what were doing

i start asking Jay questions "so why haven't you fixed your hair or what ever?"

Jay turns to me "well i realy couldn't be bothered so i just came for breakfast"

i was about to respond when Nya shouts me i walk out of the kitchen and into the dojo to the door when Nya whispers to me "its Skylar"

i shake my head before telling Nya to go away i open the door when all of a sudden she raps her hands around me and says excited "Kai!"

i push her away from me saying "whoa what do you think your doing!" she stumbled and rubbed her arm "well iv been looking every-

where for you" she replied

"why have you been looking for me?" i asked she looked down "you are the only person i trust, i ran away from my dad when i found out he

was controlling me, please i just want to stay with you and the ninja just until the storm passes" i looked in her eyes all i could see was

fear i look inside "you can come in until Sensai comes back he can choose if you stay or not"

she looked at me in grief "thank you" i welcomed her in when Nya walks up to her and asks if she wants something to eat Skylar quickly

dis lines the offer Nya says to Zane "make her some pancakes"

everyone have had something to eat except for me, Jay, Cole and Skylar, i walk into the kitchen and sit next to Cole and start eating my

pancakes. in the process of eating my breakfast i felt like some-one was watching me i was about to guess when all i could hear was

"oh come on Jay, whats your problem iv done nothing wrong" Nya rants

Jay responds "it doesn't matter its not like you'll understand or anything"

i stand in between them well not realy but said something before Nya bursts into flames "hey guys can you..."

"can we what Kai" Nya says moody

i pause before saying "can you stop staring at me!"

"Kai im not staring at you and Jays too scared to do that" Nya says

i look at them "no not you Skylar!"

i watch Skylar shake her head in shock then say "s-s-stare at you w-why would i stare at you?"

me and Skylars eyes meet when all of a sudden i hear Nya ranting at Jay before he starts walking of obviously Zane and Lloyd wanted to be

in the teenage drama so walked in and watched from a distance, Jay walks to Cole

Cole is sat onto the floor with his x-box on and holding two remotes he looks at me and jay and he gives us mixed signals after a minute of

staring at each other we both walked up to Cole and grabbed a controller each and start playing ninja battle.

"im totally gonna win this time" Cole says confident

"oh yeah" Jay says

i look at them with a smirk on my face "id like to see you try" just as we start Lloyd and Zane do the usual spinjitzu Nya goes to talk to Skylar

because i left her and Misako and Garmadon walks in sits down on a chair and watches us beat each other.

 **Nyas POV**

i walk into the kitchen to wash up after Zane when all i see is a blob of sadness i walk over to Skylar and sit next to her "hey whats up?" i

say quietly next to her in concern, she looks at me in tears

"oh no-nothing i umm im just tired" skylar said

i looked at her and then listened as Kai shouts "hey no fair that moves band"

"its Kai isn't it" i said

she huffed "yeah"

i smiled even though i knew what she was going through after all Jays been realy weird lately and not taking to me "i get it" i said

i grabbed tissue from the said of the kitchen and wiped her tears "lets go fix you up" i said grabbing her hand and walking out of the kitchen and

through the dojo and into the hall of bed rooms we walked into mine and i told her to sit in the floor as i fix her hair, outfit and make-up

when i was done i stood her in front of the mirror in my room. she whispered "i love it" we walked out of my bed room into the dojo and i shouted

"how do you guys like Skylars new look!"

 **no-ones POV**

Nya shouts "how do you guys like Skylars new look"

Skylar was wearing a gold sparkly robe with a red belt around her waist it looked like a kimono and red sandles, her hair was half up and half down

and had decorative gold flowers scattered around her hair.

the boys turn around mid game and they just stare at her except one Kai turns back to the game turns off his controller and stands up when all of a sudden

Sensai Wu walks in and everyone turns to him.

 _ **so this is chapter two i actually couldn't wait to post this and i only had to finish Nya's point of view so yeah but chapter three will be just a little more longer since im gonna start that tomorrow anyway hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any ideas on what fan fic to do next make sure to tell me**_

 _ **thnx till next time**_


	3. two new guests

**chapter 3 two new guests**

kai's POV

we all turn to see Sensai Wu in the door, behind him is two others that i can't see but can here them whispering in the background. Sensai Wu looks at me not the others ME and asks ME about Skylar

"Kai why is Skylar here" he said concerned

i looked up at him "she needed a place to stay i told her that when you get back you can choose if she stays or not." he looked at me deep and nodded his head "have you arranged where she will be sleeping"

i nodded "yes she will be on the sofa"

"good Naomi you can go in Nya's room and Morro you can go in Lloyds room, i know you two don't get along but try" he replied

Morro walks in wearing his usual clothes after him a girl in a pink and blue kimono, pink flat shoes and her hair a dark brown colour just past her shoulders with bangs swept to the side walked in.

i sigh, Nya jumps up and walks to Sensai and asks him something he quickly nodded his head and coughs before preceding "okay Nya, Skylar and Naomi will be in Nya's room but that's the only change"

i turn back around and walk into the hall of bedrooms and walk into mine i shut my door lock it and flop on my bed. i gaze at the sealing and listen, "oh Skaylar ignore Kai his heart is still broken" someone says "i know but what i did was wrong Nya" Skylar replied "he just doesn't know when to drop it" Nya says

i clench my fist as they walk past, i hear a door open then close five, ten minutes later i hear giggling in the room next to me i get up and walk back and forth in my room i walk to my door unlock it and walk out, i was so busy thinking i walk straight into someone "auggh" i grown "uff" the person opposite me huffs "oh sorry, i didn't see you" i look at her "oh its okay i wasn't paying attention" she says looking at the floor i put my hand out for a hand shake and to help her up she puts hers out we shake hands "i'm Kai" "i'm Naomi" we smile at each other

 **sorry. i'm late and its short but i kinda wanted to leave you all on a cliff hanger and I haven't posted in a while i don't know how long it's gonna be I might** **stop at chapter four** **and start a new story but** **you guys tell me** **what you think if you like it I might just carry on.**


	4. getting settled in

_**chapter 4 getting settled in**_

Nya's POV

Me and Skylar start giggling when all of a sudden i hear a thud coming from in the hall way i unlock the door and run out to see Kai and Naomi, i walk up to Naomi to cheack on her to see if she is okay "hey are you okay" i ask

"oh yeah, i'm fine" she responds tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, i look at Kai and give him a glar like *stop what are you doing* glare Skylar walks out and we both go into the dojo everyone is getting settled in I think, well not Lloyd and Morro was fighting because Morro did something i walk over to Jay who is with Cole the one person i hate and sit next to him, Jay gives me a look and carries on with his battle against Cole.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

"why did you do that!" i shout and every-one stares at me "come oon Lloyd it was just a joke i guess you don't know how to have some fun" he says back to me thinking what he did was acceptable "that's the thing it wasn't funny so why carry on" i say back to him before Nya, Kai, Skylar and the new girl walks in, we stop fighting and put our attention to Nya who walks over to Jay, Morro tries to start another argument i turn around and tell him to shut up when he carries on i just turned back around and say "yeah, you're right i shouldn't take everything so seriously, it is the holidays"

i walk into the kitchen and Zane asks me "hey what's up" i turn to him and say "oh, nothing it's just i'm tired of everyone fighting or arguing its supposed to be Christmas and no-one is getting along" Zane smiles and said "well Lloyd, we do have a lot of people at the dojo so much that we aren't all used to them all being here and every-one has their own problems to deal with it's just time" we both smile and giggle and he asks if i want anything to eat i say yes and he makes me noodles.

* * *

Nya's POV

Jay keeps ignoring me i got up and sat next to Kai and tell him everything that is going on, the fall out, him ignoring me, and not telling me what's the matter so we can figure it out next thing i know Kai gets up and walks to Jay i don't want him to ruin my relation-ship

* * *

jay's POV

i'm sitting down playing ninja battle with Cole when all of a sudden Cole gets up and starts screaming at the top of his lungs "BOOM!, i win!" over and over again Cole finally sits down and says "you want another round or has it finally gone through your brain that you are never going to beat me" i give him a smirk and say "you're o-" i was about to finish my sentence when Kai walks up to me and asks if we can talk i said yeah and got up he then pulled me into the hall where all the bedrooms are and whispered

"what did you do or say to my sister to make her cry"

* * *

 **this is really short but i haven't posted in a while**

 **also there is gonna be some beef and from Tuesday the 24th of October i'm going to try to post a chapter for the rest of the week**

 **wish me look**

 **xxx cartoonanimecharacters**


	5. drama and secrets

**chapter 5 drama and secrets**

Jay's POV

i stood there thinking *what ever Nya has told him it probably isn't true* i looked at him in the eye's and said "what has she told you" Kai gave me a glare and said "she told me that you're acting weird, you know not talking to her ignoring her acting like she doesn't exist, it really got to her but thats all she told me, so what have you done?" i looked at him deep but didn't say nothing as i was lost in thought *she really doesn't know what she's done* i opend my mouth to speak but Kai said something before i said anything "has she done anything wrong or are you just looking for someone to have a go at!" i looked to the floor and said "Nya knows nothing about me she thinks all i care about is my looks and being the best but i have changed, she is judging me and to be honest i don't know why?" kai looked at me and let out a little laugh a really quiet one "sounds like a good enough reason to me" turned around walked to the door and he looked at me "it's your choice to do the right thing now" and walked out of the door, to be honest i thought he was going to do more yelling, he has changed just like me.i walked out of the corridor and into the dojo only to see my parents, they was talking to Naomi i walked up to them to see why they was here and told me they wanted to talk to me and Naomi

we both agreed to, we went outside and me and Naomi stood right next to eachother with my parents standing infront of us they looked at eachother turned to us and with no hesitation said "you and Naomi are siblings" we both looked at one another with fear and shock in our eyes and all that was going through my brain was *i know im adopted, but i didn't know i had a sister* then i said out loud "what" and i completely froze on the spot not knowing what to do and then i thought what could Naomi be thinking.

Naomi's POV

all that was going through my head was *what will everyone say, even worse what will his girlfriend say* i watched as Jay's adopted parents go inside and he looks at me to say *so what are you thinking* he opens his mouth and said "soooo, sister do you want to talk about this, maybe about how we are feeling or do you want to go inside and pretend this never happened" i look at him with soft gentil eyes and he looks back with an un-easy smile "i'd like to talk for a while get to know you maybe about how you feel about our sudden news?" i said and we both sat down where we was, wet or dry and started to talk.

no-one's POV

after a while no one really noticed Jay and Naomi was gone but they returned soon after, Naomi walked over to Lloyd, Zane and Morro and started asking who the most powerful one was which started a competition between them three and Jay walked over to his parents hugged them and walked over to Cole and Kai who was playing ninja battle as usual and asked if he could play.

 **Oh yes everything was calm will it be tonight**

 _this is chapter 5 short i know but the story will build up and there will be more writing when it does, chapter 6 might be a little more later though_

 _sorry, forgive me_

 _xxx cartoonanimecharacters_

 _and yes i keep leaving spaces so it looks longer_


End file.
